Kendra Daniels
Kendra Daniels was the computer specialist of the USG Kellion emergency maintenance team. Biography Shortly after crashing, the crew are attacked by the Necromorphs. Kendra is separated from Isaac at first, escaping certain death with Hammond. Later, she and Hammond are attacked by a leaper on the bridge, splitting her and Hammond up. Afterwards, she manages to barricade herself in the USG Ishimura's computer core. From there, Kendra keeps in contact with Isaac Clarke and Zach Hammond through their RIG links, using her considerable computer skills to assist Isaac and Hammond in their tasks around the ship, including overriding secured doors through much of the ship, as well as to help uncover the mystery behind the vessel's infestation. She frequently expresses distrust of Hammond, suspecting he knows more about the Marker than he lets on, and is generally much more frantic than both Hammond and Isaac, often urging them to abort the mission and focus on escape. Later on in the game, the Marker's influence begins to take its toll on Kendra, causing hallucinations. She says that she keeps seeing her brother, even though "it's not possible", hinting that he is dead. 'Betrayal and Death' Towards the end of the game, Kendra is forced to leave her position in the computer core of the USG Ishimura, to head to the escape shuttle with Isaac and Terrence Kyne; however, secretly she had already done this and was positioned inside the escape shuttle. As Isaac prepares to board the ship, Kendra shoots Dr. Kyne in the chest with a Divet pistol, in order to secure the Marker. Dr. Kyne bleeds out on the floor and Kendra takes off, leaving Isaac by himself. While on the shuttle, Kendra (through her RIG link) reveals herself to be a covert agent, who was specially selected by 'higher ups' to be onboard the USG Kellion mission. She also tells the true origin of the Marker, and its purpose. Kendra bids Isaac farewell, but Nicole Brennan brings Isaac to recall the stolen shuttle. Kendra's ship is then pulled back into the USG Ishimura landing bay; but Kendra activates an escape pod, and lands on the Aegis VII colony. Isaac, with the guidance of Nicole, takes the Marker back to the colony and places it on its pedestal. Kendra then shows up and reveals to Isaac that Nicole is dead, and he too has been having hallucinations generated by the Marker. She then attempts to take the Marker back to the shuttle for transport to government custody. Isaac catches up to her, and she prepares to take off. Before she can depart, The Hive Mind smacks her away from the ship and onto the launch-pad. Kendra screams in terror before one of the tentacles smacks into her, knocking her unconscious. It then rolls her across the pad and then throws her at the sharp corner of a wall, the force of the impact shredding her body to pieces. Kendra's cardiac monitor then immediately goes off, signaling to Isaac that she is dead. Trivia *There is no backstory revealed about Kendra upon Hammond's request, as it is revealed that she was simply inserted into the team upon persistent recommendations by a higher-up in the C.E.C., but she may have been working for the Earth Defense Force. *Kendra wears a RIG under her jacket. It can be seen briefly during her confrontation with Isaac at the Marker's pedestal. *Kendra uses a DivetIt is believed that this is the same weapon utilized by the suicidal survivor encountered previously. to kill Dr. Kyne. *Kendra mentions seeing her brother at one point, indicating that she has a sibling. However, she claims that the experience was "impossible", implying that her brother is dead''.'' *Tonantzin Carmelo plays the voice and likeness of Kendra. *Throughout the game Kendra seems to try and win Isaac over from Hammond; she remarks that he could be lying about the Marker and how she doesn't trust him. Gallery File:Kendra.JPG| File:Kendra2009.jpg| File:danielsriglink.png|Daniels when she talks to Isaac via Isaac's RIG. Notes Sources Category:USG Kellion Crew Members